User blog:SJBlood/Hero Background
I wrote these some time ago, so I thought I'd post them here as well ... Kingdom Rush King Denas: He grew up in Otil with his younger brother, Bolin and their parents. At the age of 18, he left to train, in Lazagon. Five years later, the Great War broke out and he had to fight for the nation. When the king of Linirea fell to his death and the throne was taken by the enemy, he gathered the remaining men and planned the attack that would bring victory to Linirea. He was then crowned as king and he proved his worth to the people time and time again, mostly through his legendary parties and feasts and misplaced, though hilarious jokes. Present day: 48 years old Bolin Farslayer: He is Denas' younger brother. When his brother left for Lazagon, he decided to train as well, in the Northlands. Leaving his family at the young age of 16, he soon mastered six different weapons, though his favourite was always the simple, yet effective rifle. Unaware of the war back in the kingdom, Bolin returned to his birthplace, Otil, to visit his parents. He saw, rather than his family, a barren place, though he soon discovered that the inhabitants were hiding in the nearby mines. He reunited with his mother, though his father had been killed in battle. He gathered the men and women that could still fight and freed the village from enemy bonds, at the young age of 21. He continued his training, but would always return to his beloved family every once in a while. Present day: 45 years old Gerald Lightseeker: Born and raised in the small village of Pagras, he left to train in Lazagon at the age of 18. Eight years later, the rebellion of Linirea tested his courage and loyalty to the limits, in the end Gerald becoming King Denas' best and most trusted general, fairly early, as he was only 26. He was one of the few who stood by the king's side until the end and realized that the rebellion had been caused by outsiders, seemingly rogues from Hammerhold, who left long before the end of the event. Present day: 36 years old Alleria Swiftwind: Born in a small village south of Linirea which produced wood for the kingdom, she was taken to the Silveroak Forest by her father, at the age of 2, protecting her from the Great War. She was raised by the Sylvian Elves and learnt the arts of hunting and archery fairly quickly, as she was half elven herself. One day, returning from a hunting session, she found the man who raised her dead and left the forest the first time in 15 years to avenge him. Outside Silveroak ... she found reellion: brothers fighting brothers, children killing their parents, friends dying fighting each other. She managed to stop the fighting, but was soon to find that the real enemy, and the ones who killed the elves, were long gone. She settled in the village where she was born, visiting the forest from time to time, to remember what once was. Present Day: 27 years old Ignus: Born in the small community of the Farmlands, Ignus had always known that he was different: fire would not burn his skin. He didn't know it, but it was because of the father he never met, a man who also bore the rare gene. The tranquility of the Farmlands contributed to the rather happy childhood Ignus had, as neither the war, nor the rebellion affected the small, distant place ... though one thing did. His mother became very ill, though the cause of her illness was unknown and the only symptom was great fever. Hoping to help his mother, the young man, aged 25, left for the nearest town, Southport, in search for help. When he thought he had found a cure for his mother it was already too late, Ignus only being able to hear the woman's last words: "Use the fire to protect!" Present Day: 32 years old Malik Hammerfury: Hammerhold being his origin, Malik, a great warrior at the age of 25, left in search for adventure, to Southport, Linirea. There, he met a group of rogues who, he knew, had been banished from Hammerhold long before. Few days later, the rebellion began and Malik saw those same rogues trying to run away. With no second thought, the young man tried his best to block the group's path, but then, disaster stuck: he felt a sharp pain in the shoulder and fell to the ground, watching the enemies sailing away with a pirate ship. Malik was rescued and healed by the locals and, later, was brought before the king, who asked him to find the rogues, while a bloody battle was being held in the kingdom. Weeks passed and Malik finally returned to the kingdom, the enemies being chained. The next day, the king's troops and the villagers alike dropped their weapons. Malik was now a revered hero of Linirea and promised to protect Southport from any and every evil it may face. Present Day: 35 years old Magnus Spellbane: Fascinated all his life by the wonders of magic, Magnus spent his youth practising the art in his home Lopah, but, when he decided that the limitations of the poor village were too great, he left, in search for more power, at the age of 24. His journey took him to Acaroth, the place where greatest magic could be achieved in all 3 kingdoms. He settled there, but it was not to last, as, way too soon for the rather unprepared wizard, orcish troops gained entrance in the town. The hills that had served as a barrier all the years that passed now trapped the denizens of Acaroth and soon enough, the town was engulfed and devoured by the vile creatures. Magnus managed to save himself, as well as a few people who were advised to head to the nearby town of Lazagon. Magnus, though, did not leave. With renewed vigour and might, he returned and slain all the evil beings ... but at what cost? The once glorious center of magic now lay in ruins ... Present Day: 39 years old Elora Wintersong: A nordic sorceress who chose to practise the art of magic even though it had been long banned from her kingdom. At a young age, that of 17, her secrets were revealed to the world and she was to be killed. When the king's men brought her before their leader, she enchanted him and ran away. She left the capital city and lived alone, in the frozen wilderness of the Northlands, surviving on wild game and stolen supplies from passing nordic guards. One day though, her cruel fate changed when she met a man that brought her to his village. She was assured that she could live in peace there with him and she soon married him, at the age of 24. She was pregnant when the nordic king sent troops to destroy the small village and capture her. Her husband was killed, together with all other inhabitants. Alone, she was on the run yet again. She gave birth on the cold snow to a healthy boy, but the ice storms separated the enchantress from her newborn. She continued her life, her heart growing colder with each second and her skin freezing from the pain and ice she had to march through. Present day: 72 years old Ingvar Bearclaw: His whole life he lived in the nordic snow, being raised as an animal, by a bear, though, when his adoptive mother died, he moved on and, for the first time in his life, he met other people. They were barbarians, as he was and he soon integrated and learnt their language, a change in behaviour being rather unnecessary. The village he had found was poor, though, and the oppressing king seemed to raise taxes each day, until Ingvar rebelled and defended his kin from the king's troops. He became a hero ... not only for that village, but for the whole kingdom, and soon enough, the king was killed, at the end of the Great War, when Ingvar was but 22. Present Day: 47 years old Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Alric, the Champion: A small child born in the small village of Lopah, Alric could never guess what great future he would have, even though this future would be caused by a gruesome event: The Great War, a war that wrecked havoc in four of the five kingdoms, a war that had caused too much suffering. For Alric, though, a boy aged but three at the time, the war was beneficial, as both the Saraze and the Lopah villagers were taken to the capital of Hammerhold, for protection. There, many paths opened in front of Alric who would, years later, become the bravest and strongest warrior of the city, at a very young age: a Champion ... though the title was not to last, seemingly: Where was Hammerhold's great champion when the Kingdom of Grasslands was attacked by desert thieves? Where was the bravery that lay inside him when he betrayed the king and let others steal from him? Where was Alric when he was most needed? ... He was trapped in the desert, fighting for his life against the one he'd grow to love the most ... Present day: 28 years old Mirage, the Assassin: An orphan who brought the death of her mother at birth, death which also brought her father to the grave, Mirage was a child of the streets. As a newborn, it seemed almost impossible for her to survive, but then, an order came from Hammerhold: as the Great War started, all the villagers of both Lopah and her natal village, Saraze, were taken to the capital. There, she barely survived her first few years, but then, she saw a glimmer of hope and she ran ... that was when a great legend was born: Hammerhold's famous rebel: Mirage, the Assassin. She may have not killed many and even those she had killed were men known to be worthless, shameless people, but what she did was something of great honour for her: she stole food and clothing of the kingdom to save the ones like her: the poor, the homeless, the innocent. For much time, her face would appear on each and every "Wanted" poster, but one day, she disappeared. Where? ... She was trapped in the desert, fighting for her life against the one she'd grow to love the most ... Present day: 26 years old Cronan, the Beastmaster: More than two decades ago, Hammerhold had lost much ... too much: when the Great War fell into silence and the kingdoms signed singed treaties, gates were lifted high, halving the desert kingdom. Thousands were, at that time, trapped on the other side, losing all contact with the world outside but, when those thousands died, one survived in the lush tropical forest. A small boy, named Cronan, somehow managed to escape the deadly plague that poisoned the community. For fifteen years he thrived between beasts and they would all listen to his calls and, as the Gates of Nazeru had been opened by a mysterious person, Cronan, the Beastmaster, escaped, to hear the sand once more and tame it. Present day: 34 years old Captain Blackthorne, the Corsair: The great, old pirate realized his mistake much too late when he, one day, woke up without a leg and a hand on a deserted beach of the Mompoey Island. All his life as a pirate, a thief, a scoundrel, he realized then, was a mistake, from the moment he let Firebeard take him to the sea at the age of twelve, until the moment he rescued three Hammerhold rogues who, in the end, betrayed him, three decades later. Lost, yet pure-hearted, Blackthorne then went to the desert kingdom's leader, asking for forgiveness. The merciful king, on his deathbed, challanged Blackthorne thrice and, much time after the lord's death, the former pirate was redeemed, as Captain Blackthorne, the Corsair. Present day: 52 years old Nivus, the Grand Wizard: Known for as long as he could remember as Nas'de golden alchemist, Nivus' life was shattered when his weakness caused the fall of the town. Ill-fated, the potion-brewer walked for years, blindly, through the desert of Azsare, until, one day, he reached a small village calledSaraze. He plummeted to the ground below as he entered the gates of the village and all but one children flew away in fear to their homes. Opening his eyes for an instant, the old man saw a young, blonde and curious girl staring at him intensely, as if she wanted to help, but didn't know how. She ran away then and Nivus lost all hope, but suddenly, he woke up on a warm bed, clean and clothed, with the young child sleeping by the head of his bed. Weeks had passed when he fully recovered and Saraze had a valuable warrior by their side: Nivus, the Grand Wizard ... Dierdre, the Priestess: ... Yet, the story ended not there. A time came when all changed: the evacuation of the village came unexpectedly when rogues attacked Linirea and Nivus and Dierdre, the innocent, blonde girl, were left behind. They together fought the wild forces that came attacking, Dierdre having become the wizards disciple, after the death of her parents, at the age of 16, but Nivus had been wounded. The young woman tried to heal him, though she was trained only in the art of battle. Nivus seemed to have died and grief-stricken, his disciple ran away and came face to face to a great artifact: Nazeru's Gates. The young witch, somehow, managed to open them and entered an unknown world, the jungle. Dierdre found herself isolated, but felt blessed and she trained and trained and trained, aided by the creatures of the tropical forest, until she became Dierdre, the Priestess. Nivus - present day: 93 years old Dierdre - present day: 35 years old To be continued ... ;) Category:Blog posts